1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to tables or platforms and, more specifically, to a table supported by a pole or other rigid structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas and tents are often used for outdoor gatherings and for providing shade at the beach. Generally, such umbrellas and canopies include poles and rigid frame structures that extend vertically. At outdoor gatherings it is desirable to have a table surface in the shade of the umbrella or canopy for holding refreshments, food, keys, clothing and other personal items. It is desirable that the table be easy to operate, easy to transport, durable, and storable is small spaces such as a car trunk or bag. Prior art tables are generally large, heavy, and awkward for carrying to and from an outdoor location. Such tables are often expensive and cannot be easily stored in small spaces or vehicles.